I need a warm hug - I'm not the one of your choice
by Minami4847
Summary: "Ryouta?"/"Um?"/"Kau... baik-baik saja?"/"Etto..." Tanpa sadar, sepasang iris hazel itu mulai bersinar, meneteskan lebih banyak air mata, membuat lawan bicara semakin keheranan.


Disclaimer :

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, Yaoi, BL

Pair : AkaKi, Slight!AoKuro

Genre : Romance

Rating : T

"Ryouta?"

"Um?"

"Kau... baik-baik saja?"

"Etto..."

Tanpa sadar, sepasang iris hazel itu mulai bersinar, meneteskan lebih banyak air mata, membuat lawan bicara semakin keheranan.

 **oOo**

"Aominecchi! One on one ssu!"

Seperti biasa, kali ini aku berteriak penuh kesenangan, berlari-lari kecil ketika kedua tanganku tanpa permisi menggandeng milik Aominecchi.

"Oi! Kise—menjauhlah!"

Huh? Dia membentakku! Tapi seperti biasanya, aku hanya menunjukkan senyum tarbaik, dan Aominecchi 'pun hanya bisa menggaruk belakang lehernya. Entah bagaimana rasanya, tapi menyenangkan jika bisa akrab dengan orang yang disukai!

Ah, aku lupa mengatakannya, tapi sudah beberapa bulan ini aku memiliki orang yang disuka, dan tentu saja dia adalah orang yang membuatku berada di sini. Orang yang tidak bisa membuat kedua mataku untuk tidak melihatnya! Aominecchi!

"One on one ssu!"

Sekali lagi aku berteriak riang, aku semakin menyeretnya, sampai terdengar helaan napas pasrah dari Aominecchi, dan dua menit kemudian aku sudah membuat kuda-kuda, bersiap untuk merebut bola dari Aominecchi.

Tidak mebutuhkan waktu lama, aku tidak tahu sudah berapa menit, yang pasti saat ini yang kulakukan terkapar tidak berdaya, dengan napas yang hampir menghilang. Pertarungan kali ini benar-benar membuatku kalah telak!

"Heh, kau kalah, Kise."

"A—Aomi—necchi... sa—satu—ka—li—lagi—!"

Agak sulit mengatakannya saat napasku masih tidak beraturan, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dengan susah payah aku mengambil posisi duduk, berharap bisa mengambil oksigen dengan lebih baik.

"Pasti—me—nang!"

Aku masih bersikeras, dan ketika itulah kurasakan sebuah elusan lembut berada pada puncak kepala. Segera aku mengangkat wajah dan dengan napas yang lebih beraturan, kedua irisku menangkap sebuah senyum terbentuk dari Aominecchi. Rasanya hangat, benar-benar hangat. Sekuat tenaga aku menahan diri untuk tidak memeluknya, hari ini...

...semuanya menyenangkan.

 **ooo**

"Baik, hari ini aku akan membagi kelompok untuk kalian, satu kelompok dua orang. Berlatihlah dengan _defense_ dan _offense_ secara bergantian. Tentunkan _partner_ masing-masing."

Aku mimpikan? Ini mimpi kan? Baru saja Akashicchi memberi perintah bahwa dua orang akan membentuk sebuah kelompok. Aku berbalik, bersiap untuk berteriak dan mengajak Aominecchi untuk bersama denganku.

"Ao—"

"Oi Tetsu, kau bersamaku."

"Aomine-kun, akan lebih baik jika kau tidak merangkulku seperti itu."

Kedua irisku sepertinya melebar ketika Aominecchi merangkul pundak Kurokocchi, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ada rasa sesak tiba-tiba yang menghampiri, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa ada rasa panas yang tiba-tiba mendatangi kedua mataku.

"Yosh, kalau begitu. Akashi, Tetsu bersamaku!"

Hentikan... jangan... jangan... tersenyum seperti itu...

"Aomine-kun, kau seenaknya."

Berhenti... kumohon...

Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak, meremas dada kiri yang rasanya semakin sesak, menyakitkan rasanya ketika Aominecchi tersenyum seperti itu pada Kurokocchi. Rasanya...

"Kurasa kau akan bersamaku, Ryouta."

"Eh?"

Beberapa kali aku mengerjap dan ketika aku berbalik, Akashicchi sudah berada di sana, dengan sebuah bola di tangannya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak akan begitu fokus jika di sini, ayo latihan di luar."

Bola itu terlempar ke arahku, yang tentu saja bisa kutangkap dengan mudah, kemudian Akashicchi melangkah keluar dari _gym_ , mau tidak mau aku harus mengikutinya. Sekali lagi tanpa sadar aku tersenyum kecil ketika mulai mengekori Akashicchi.

Entah bagaimana rasanya aku seperti terbebas dari sesuatu yang paling tidak ingin kulihat...

'... Akashicchi, terima kasih ssu.'

 **ooo**

Aku telah selesai latihan bersama Akashicchi, rasanya memang melelahkan, sangat! Dia memaksaku untuk menggunnakan semua yang kupunya ketika melakukan _defense_ ataupun _offense_ , berat memang ketika lawanku adalah Akashicchi. Dia benar-benar bukan mausia!

Tapi ada satu hal baik dari ini semua, setidaknya aku bisa fokus dalam latihan, tidak begitu memikirkan Aominecchi atau Kurokocchi, terlebih ketika Akashicchi memilih untuk tidak berlatih di _gym_. Lapangan outdoor yang jadi pilihannya.

Rasanya sesakku sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Langit senja itu, memang indah. Aku masih mengatur napasku, berbaring dengan kedua tangan direntangkan. Rasanya lega, apa ini yang namanya mengeluarkan seluruh keluh-kesah ya? Eh, akukan hanya berlatih bersama Akashicchi, dengan porsi latihan yang benar-benar menguras tenaga, apa itu juga bisa disebut mengeluarkan seluruh keluh-kesah?

Entahlah, aku tidak begitu peduli. Mungkin sekarang sudah waktunya untuk kembali, toh sudah waktunya juga. Aku mengambil posisi duduk, dan untuk beberapa saat aku mulai melihat sekeliling. Akashicchi masih tidak ada. Kalau tidak salah tadi dia bilang aku harus menunggunya, hufft—! Memangnya dia ke mana sih. Aku 'kan harus kembali.

Aku melipat kedua lututku, lalu memeluk mereka. Menghela napas lelah ketika salah satu pipiku mulai bersandar pada mereka. Sepertinya mulai membosankan.

"Jangan lipat kakimu, Ryouta. Rentangkan mereka."

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali ketika kembali mendengar suara yang tidak asing dan saat aku menoleh ke asal suara, sesuatu yang dingin menyapa pipi kanan. Akashicchi memegang sekaleng lemon dingin yang kini ditempelkan pada pipiku.

"Minumlah."

Katanya, agak canggung aku menerima kaleng itu. Jadi dia pergi untuk beli minuman ya?

"A— _arigatou_ ssu..."

Aku tidak tahu jika Akashicchi punya sisi baik juga. Geli rasanya berpikir seperti itu, untung aku tidak menyemburkan lemon dingin ketika memikirkan Akashicchi dan kebaikan, apa besok akan kiamat?

"Bukan kebaikan."

"Eh?"

Aku menolah, perkataan Akashicchi barusan sedikit membuatku kebingungan, baiklah sangat.

"Akashicchi?"

Aku menatapnya, penuh tanda tanya dengan kepala yang dimiringkan. Secara tidak langsung sih meminta penjelasan untuk pernyataannya barusan.

Tapi tebak apa yang kudapatkan darinya? Akashicchi hanya tersenyum 'misterius' dengan jari yang menunjuk entah ke mana.

"Kau kembali _gym_ , bawa bola itu bersamamu."

Begitu perintahnya, eh tunggu dulu! Bukankah dia sama sekali tidak menjawab rasa penasaranku? Lalu, apa dia memintaku untuk kembali seorang diri? Yang lebih penting untuk apa dia ngatakan jika itu bukan kebaikan, terlebih apa maksudnya? Apa barusan dia membaca pikiranku? Kalau bukan, memang apa maksudnya? Apa dia tiba-tiba cenayang? Aku penasaran! Mou! Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali!

Refleks aku menggembungkan pipi ketika mengangguk untuk membalas perintahnya barusan, sepertinya percuma juga jika aku membantah, atau memaksa agar dia menjelaskan pernyataan sebelumnya. Jujur saja, aku masih sayang nyawa! Tidak lucukan jika tiba-tiba dia menyuruhku mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak puluhan kali karena menolak untuk kembali ke _gym_?

Yah, lagipula aku juga ingin kembali ke ruang ganti, jadi mampir ke _gym_ sebentar sepertinya bukan masalah. Mungkin Akashicchi punya sedikit urusan, makanya dia memintaku untuk mengembalikan bola. Dengan sedikit malas aku bangkit berdiri, satu tangan kugunakan sebagai penopang ketika menahan berat tubuh, yang lain masih menggenggam sekaleng lemon dingin yang kini sudah bersisa setengah.

Aku mengambil bola basket dengan tanganku yang bebas, setelahnya meletakkan benda itu pada pundak dengan tangan kiri menahannya.

" _Saa_ , aku duluan, Akashicchi!"

Jadilah sekarang aku pamitan dengan senyum lebar pada kapten 'neraka' itu.

"Ah, terima kasih untuk lemonnya ssu!"

Tambahan sebelum aku mulai berlari ke arah _gym_. Dan sepertinya aku juga harus berterima kasih pada Akashicchi untuk hal lainnya. Bagaimanapun dia sudah membantuku.

Aku berjalan dengan lompatan-lompatan kecil, bola basket itu kini kutahan dengan kedua tangan. Langkah sedikit diperlambat ketika _gym_ sudah beberapa meter di depan, mungkin hanya sekitar satu atau dua meter. Dan ketika jarakku hanya tinggal beberapa langkah, aku berhenti.

Rasa sesak itu kembali menghampir ketika tidak sengaja aku mendengar apa yang ada di dalam sana. Pelukanku pada bola basket semakin dipererat, dan beberapa detik selanjutnya...

...aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan air mata.

 **ooo**

Si pirang itu membeku, air matanya terus mengalir ketika satu kalimat baru saja didengar, rasanya menyakitkan, begitu menyayat melihatnya seperti itu. Menangis dalam diam, tanpa suara, menahan sakit yang bahkan tidak memberikan luka pada fisik. Menyayat, namun tidak mengalirkan darah sama sekali.

Rasanya mungkin jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada terjatuh.

'DUK!'

Suara itu cukup keras untuk membuat Ryouta kembali tersadar, dia mengerjap beberapa kali ketika menyadari dekapannya pada si bundar oranye terlepas, bodohnya ia.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang."

Ryouta dapat mendengar seseorang berujar dari dalam sana. Dan tanpa pikir panjang dia segera berlari, akan sangat memalukan jika seseorang dari mereka mengetahui keberadaannya. Dia berlari sekuat mungkin, dan ketika memiliki tempat untuk bersembunyi, segera Ryouta menempatinya.

.

.

Alisnya berkerut ketika mendapati tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana, mungkin hanya salah dangar, tapi ketika ia ingin beranjak dari sana, kedua irisnya menangkap bola basket yang tergeletak begitu saja di sana. Daiki membungkuk dan mengambil bola tersebut, alisnya berkerut ketika mencari siapa yang membawa bola itu ke sana.

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?"

"Errr... entahlah, sepertinya barusan memang ada sesorang."

"Seseorang?"

Alis lawan bicaranya berkerut, dan Daiki hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu santai. Dia melemparkan bola yang ada di tangannya pada sang lawan bicara.

"Ayo main sebentar, setelah itu kau jawab pertanyaanku."

Entah apa alasannya, namun sang lawan bicara hanya mengangguk dengan pipi yang memerah. Menyenangkan sekali suasananya.

.

.

 **ooo**

Napasku tidak teratur, baiklah aku memang berlari dengan sangat tidak keren barusan. Tapi siapa peduli? Akan sangat memalukan jika Aominecchi atau Kurokocchi melihatku di sana.

' _Oi Tetsu.'_

' _Ha'i, Aomine-kun?'_

' _Kau... mau jadi kekasihku?'_

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan melemparkannya perlahan. Kurang ajar sekali otak ini! Berani-beraninya dia mengulang apa yang kudengar beberapa saat lalu!

Sekali lagi aku menghela napas, memang sih air mataku sudah tidak mengalir seperti barusan, tapi rasanya akan menyebalkan jika harus ganti baju di ruang klub, tapi aku juga tidak mau pulang dengan pakaian seperti ini. Aku tidak cukup gila, hanya itu.

Aku mulai berjalan menuju ruang klub, setidaknya aku harus mengambil tas dan seragamku, mungkin lebih baik ganti baju di toilet saja. Dengan malas aku memutar knop ruang klub, memang tidak akan ada Aominecchi atau Kurokocchi di sini, hanya saja jika mereka, atau salah satu dari mereka menemukanku di sini, bertanya akan beberapa hal yang hanya basa-basi, sepertinya aku masih tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan benar.

Bukannya tidak suka atau benci, hanya...

...kesal.

Bukan pada mereka juga. Lebih pada diriku sendiri.

Aku berjalan menuju loker milikku, dan membukanya, mengambil seragam dan menyampirkan tas sekolah pada bahu. Lalu cepat-cepat keluar dari sana, rasanya seperti pencuri saja.

Hari ini tidak begitu menyenangkan.

Walau sempat one-on-one dengan Aominecchi, tapi mendengarnya menyatakan perasaan pada Kurokocchi...

"Are?"

Rasanya... mataku kembali memanas. Ini aneh... padahal beberapa saat lalu aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Air mata kembali turun dengan tidak sopannya, dan aku berhenti melangkah. Rasanya sakit, sesak, bahkan aku hampir kehilangan napas. Entah bagaimana bentuknya, yang pasti seragamku sudah tidak keruan ketika aku memeluk(atau mungkin meremas)nya dengan erat.

Ini... apa namanya?

Wajah seperti apa yang harus kutunjukkan pada mereka berdua nanti? Apa setelah ini aku akan bisa bersikap 'biasa' pada mereka berdua? Apa setelah ini aku 'masih' bisa mengajak Kurokocchi untuk makan es krim bersama?

Apa setelah ini... aku masih bisa one-on-one dengan Aominecchi?

 **oOo**

Matahari sudah hampir menghilang, terlihat dua orang pemuda dengan canggungnya mendekati gerbang sekolah, satu dengan helaian biru gelap, yang satu dengan biru terang. Terlihat mencolok dengan perbedaan tinggi yang mendasar, terlebih memang sudah tidak siapapun saat itu. Keduanya tersenyum, satu dengan senyum percaya diri, yang satu senyum dengan rona merah pada kedua pipi. Berjalan sedikit canggung, dengan tangan yang saling bertaut.

Jauh dari mereka, sepasang iris hazel mengawasi. Sepasang hazel kosong.

Kelas itu tenang, benar-benar tenang, hanya napas 'ringan' yang sesekali terdengar tidak beraturan mengisinya. Hanya ada seorang Kise Ryouta di sana, menghabiskan waktu dengan membiarkan air mata berlarian darinya.

Dia menghela napas (lagi) ketika kedua pemuda itu menghilang dari jangkau pandangan. Hilangnya mereka sama sekali tidak membantunya, bahkan banyak pikiran nakal yang segera menghantui. Rasa khawatir, kecewa dan sakit menghampirinya jauh lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Khawatir jika dia tidak bisa bersikap biasa.

Kecewa pada dirinya yang masih tidak menerima semua kenyataan, beranggapan ini hanyalah mimpi yang akan menghilang ketika dirinya terbangun nanti.

Sakit atas semua kekhawatiran dan kekecewaan.

Benar-benar menyedihkan ketika sinarnya menghilang bersama matahari. Langit gelap mulai menyelimutinya.

Kali ini Ryouta benar-benar tidak menahan air matanya, membiarkan mereka keluar dari sudut-sudut mata, sesekali terisak, memencet hidung, dan kembali terisak. Begitu terus sampai sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Ryouta?"

Refleks, Ryouta mengalihkan pandangannya pada asal suara. Air mata masih mengalir tanpa ada niatan untuk ditahan.

"Um?"

Jawaban lemah dan bodoh diluncurkan, sementara sang lawan bicara mulai menautkan alis; sepertinya kebingungan.

"Kau... baik-baik saja?"

Nada yang datar, namun terdengar sebuah kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

"Etto..."

Tanpa sadar, sepasang iris hazel itu mulai bersinar, meneteskan lebih banyak air mata, membuat lawan bicara semakin keheranan.

 **oOo**

Helaan napasku terlepas, agak menyebalkan ketika melihat Ryouta menangis seperti ini, aku mendengarkan ceritanya dalam diam, menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk seorang teman memanglah bukan hal baru untukku. Terutama jika itu datang dari Ryouta.

Aku menatap tajam si pirang yang biasanya berisik itu dengan kedua tangan bersilang, menunggunya selesai bercerita yang entah kenapa tidak ada akhirnya. Dia terisak beberapa kali, memulai bercerita dengan satu dua kata, terisak lagi, bercerita lagi, dan begitu terus sampai beberapa waktu selanjutnya.

"Jadi... kau patah hati?"

Aku menembaknya tepat mengenai sasaran, si pirang itu kini mengerjap beberapa kali seakan mencerna satu kalimatku barusan.

"Eh?"

Aku menghela napas. Baiklah, sepertinya ini akan jadi malam yang panjang.

"Dari penjelasanmu, bukankah itu berarti kau mencintai Daiki, dan patah hati ketika dia dan Tetsuya menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Aku menjelaskan, entah darimana kesabaran ini datangnya. Dan tepat beberapa detik selanjutnya, Ryouta kembali menelungkupkan wajah di atas meja, mengeluarkan isak tangis yang lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia mulai merasa sedikit bebas sekarang, sama seperti tadi siang, dan aku tidak bisa menahan tanganku untuk tidak mengelus puncak kepalanya.

Mungkin aku juga harus ikut me _review_ kejadian ini dari sudut pandangku.

 **ooo**

Hari ini menyebalkan, itulah yang ada dipikiranku ketika memasuki _gym_. Melihat pemandangan yang membuat mata sakit itu benar-benar tidak menyenangkan, menyebalkan. Bagaimana tidak? Ketika kau kembali dari petuah-petuah _bodoh_ sang pelatih, kau malah disuguhi pemandangan yang menyayat hati.

Menyaksikan orang yang kau cintai dielus oleh seseorang yang menurutmu bodoh itu memangnya apalagi kalau bukan menyebalkan?

Aku mendengus kesal ketika mulai bertepuk tangan, mengumpulkan rekan-rekan satu tim, lalu memberikan menu latihan yang muncul begitu saja.

.

.

Cukup menyenangkan ketika si bodoh Daiki menunjuk Tetsuya sebagai partnernya, meskipun hal ini harus melukai perasaan orang yang kucintai. Setidaknya aku mengambil satu keuntungan untuk ini. Dan sebagai bentuk penghiburanku, aku mengajaknya untuk berlatih di luar. Walau kami tidak memiliki jadwal menggunakan lapangan _outdoor_ hari ini, aku nyatanya berhasil 'meminjamnya' dari klub lain.

.

.

Saat itu mungkin aku sedikit memaksanya dan terlalu keras dalam memberikan porsi latihan, tapi jika dilihat hasilnya, hal itu tidaklah buruk. Helaian pirang dan sinar wajahnya tidak kalah dari matahari di atas sana. Sungguh dia indah untuk dinikmati.

Latihan kami selesai setelah hampir satu jam berebut si bundar oranye, dan dengan hasil akhir dia yang semakin kehilangan napas. Merebut oksigen dengan ganasnya, hampir saja membuatku kehilangan kendali. Bukankah akan menyenangkan membuatnya begitu dalam media yang lain, tempat tidur misalnya?

Baik. Aku memang perlu mendinginkan kepalaku.

"Aku pergi beli minuman sebentar, kau tunggu di sini, Ryouta."

Entah dia dengar atau tidak, yang jelas aku harus pergi dari sini.

Aku menghela napas ketika kembali memasuki bangunan sekolah, berjalan menuju _vending_ _machine_. Mungkin dua kaleng lemon dingin bisa membantu, kadang kepalaku juga harus didinginkan ketika itu berhubungan dengan Ryouta.

Aku kembali menghela napas ketika memikirkan tenang si pirang itu.

'Apa dia tidak bisa beralih untuk melihatku?'

Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja, melihat bagaimana usaha yang Ryouta lakukan, sepertinya itu tidak mudah membuatnya berpaling dari Daiki. Walau bukan berarti tidak mungkin. Apa aku akan menemukan sebuah cara untuk itu?

.

.

Aku kembali ke lapangan, dan tebaklah apa yang menyambutku? Sebuah pemandangan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya. Apa dia akan segera sesuram ini jika sendirian? Apa Ryouta serapuh ini hanya karena seorang Aomine Daiki? Bahkan dia jauh lebih suram dibandingkan saat kalah dari Haizaki.

Bagus. Keadaan ini sukses membuaku kesal.

"Jangan lipat kakimu, Ryouta. Rentangkan mereka."

Terdengar ketus, namun aku segera meletakkan sekaleng lemon dingin pada pipinya. Tidak membiarkannya untuk mengucapkan hal lain, entah kenapa rasanya benar-benar mengesalkan ketika menyadari ini semua dikarenakan oleh seorang Daiki.

"Minumlah."

Cemburu? Entahlah, aku tidak peduli.

Ryouta mengambil kaleng tersebut dengan sedikit canggung membuat sebuah senyum simpul muncul pada wajahku. Bukankah dia lucu? Terutama ketika dirinya berterima kasih.

'Jadilah milikku, Ryouta.'

Rasa pensaran membuatku mengintip akan apa yang tengah berada dalam pikirannya, dan yang kudapati adalah hal yang benar-benar 'khasnya' Ryouta. Apa dia setakut itu padaku, sampai-sampai berpikir besok akan kiamat.

Tapi hal yang lebih mengelitik adalah ketika dia berpikir bahwa apa yang kulakukan itu adalah sebuah kebaikan. Itu bukan sebuah kebaikan Ryouta, memberikan sekaleng lemon dingin bukanlah kebaikan.

"Bukan kebaikan."

Kata itu akhirnya terlepas begitu saja. Ryouta melihatku dengan penuh tanda tanya, secara tidak langsung meminta penjelasan akan dua kata yang kukatakan sebelumnya. Dan aku menjawab kebingungannya dengan sebuah senyum. Sepertinya dia kesal, terlebih ketika akun menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke _gym_. Lihatlah, bahkan sekarang dia mulai menggembungkan pipi dengan lucunya.

" _Saa_ , aku duluan, Akashicchi!"

Aku mengangguk, bukankah Ryouta seorang anak yang sopan? Walau dia menyebutku sebagai kapten 'neraka', tapi melihat bagaimana penurutnya ia kurasa itu tidak masalah.

"Ah, terima kasih untuk lemonnya ssu!"

Dan sekali lagi membuat sebuah senyum keluar dariku, untuk terakhir dia berterima kasih dengan senyum yang jauh lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Kedua mataku tidak bisa lepas darinya saat mulai melangkah menuju bangunan sekolah.

Ryouta, mungkin kau akan terluka setelah ini, mungkin kau akan kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga setelah ini, mungkin kau akan mengalami kekecewaan dan takut setelah ini semua.

Tapi percayalah, ketika kau terluka, ketika kau kehilangan, ketika kau kecewa, ketika kau takut, aku akan ada bersama denganmu.

Percayalah, perhatianku akan mengobatimu, kasih sayangku akan melengkapimu, rasa kecewamu akan menghilang ketika kau memegang tanganku, dan ketakutanmu akan dibagi bersamaku.

Mungkin setelah ini kau akan terluka, karena aku yang membiarkanmu.

Tapi bukankah akan jauh lebih buruk jika kau tidak mengetahui ini semua? Kau mungkin akan menyalahkanku, karena akulah yang menuntunmu pada rasa sakit.

Mungkin setelah ini kau hanya akan bisa menangis ketakutan.

Mungkin setelah ini kau akan kecewa, entah pada dirimu, atau pada orang yang kaucintai.

Tapi percayalah, saat kau membutuhkan seseorang, aku akan datang padamu.

Bukan dengan kebaikan, melainkan dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang. Kepedulian dan cinta.

Apa kau tidak ingin dicintai?

Aku... tidak akan meminta maaf atas rasa cintaku, aku tidak akan meminta maaf ketika kau sakit karena semua yang kulakukan.

 **ooo**

Dia masih menangis, isakannya kembali memelan. Napasku seakan berhenti, sesakit itukah sampai dia harus menahan semua perasaannya lagi? Apa ini yang disebut syok akibat patah hati? Ini memang salahku, tapi ini bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Tanpa sadar aku kembali menghela napas, di luar sudah semakin gelap, getaran halus sudah beberapa kali terasa dari balik kantong celana. Orang rumah pasti meneleponku akan keterlambatan ini. Tapi entah bagaimana aku masih tidak bisa melepaskan tangan dari helaian si pirang ini. Rambutnya begitu lembut, sangat.

"Ryouta, dengar... jika kau ingin menangis, maka menangislah, tidak perlu menahannya."

 **oOo**

suasana di kelas itu tiba-tiba hening ketika Seijuurou mengatakannya, Ryouta berhenti terisak walau dia masih belum mengangkat kepalanya. Tarikan napas yang sedikit tersekat kemudian mulai terdengar. Ryouta mengangkat kepala, dengan mata dan hidung yang memerah.

" _Go_... _gomen_ Akashi _cchi_ , kau... jadi harus menemaniku..."

Suaranya sengau, dan Seijuurou hanya bisa meringis melihat bagaimana berantakannya seorang Kise Ryouta. Namun sepertinya para fans akan berpikir jika dia manis saat ini.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk berhernti, jadi tidak masalah jika kau masih ingin menangis."

Ryouta menggeleng untuk mendengar itu. Sepertinya sudah cukup untuk menangisi harinya, rasanya wajahnya juga sudah mulai membengkak, jika diteruskan dia bisa-bisa absen untuk besok.

"Akashicchi, kau benar-benar baik ssu..."

Seijuurou memandang tak percaya pada si pirang, apa Ryouta masih berpikir bahwa semua yang ia lakukan saat ini dikarenakan sebuah kebaikan? Apa Ryouta pikir Seijuurou punya sesuatu yang disebut dengan kebaikan?

"Ini kedua kalinya kau menyebutku dengan kata 'baik' ya, Ryouta?"

Mendengar itu Ryouta hanya bisa mengerjap beberapa kali, untuk kejujuran dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kapten satu ini. Bukankah Seijuurou selalu bersikap baik padanya? Bahkan Shintarou atau Atsushi yang satu kelas dengannya saja tidak pernah memperlakukan Ryouta sebaik yang Seijuurou lakukan, lalu apa lagi kata lain selain 'baik' untuk mengungkapkan sosok Seijuurou—dalam hal ini tolong abaikan perlakuannya ketika berada di lapangan.

Seijuurou menarik napas dalam, reaksi diam Ryouta sepertinya tidak membuatnya merasa nyaman. Harusnya Seijuurou tahu jika Ryouta adalah orang bodoh yang tidak akan bisa mengerti jika dia tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas. Seharusnya Seijuurou juga tahu jika dia tidak boleh membiarkan Ryouta berada dalam kebodohannya terlalu lama, menganggapnya 'baik' dan menempatkan dirinya dengan status 'teman', sepertinya bergerak sekarang bukanlah sebuah ide buruk.

Karena itulah, setelah cukup lama Ryouta berdiam diri, Seijuurou 'pun bangkit dari duduknya, membuat sepasang hazel kembali menatapnya dengan penuh kebingungan. Seijuurou meletakkan tangan kanannya pada salah satu punggung tangan milik Ryouta; menggenggamnya, menurunkan kepalanya perlahan, membuat jarak yang hampir menghilang ketika wajahnya dan milik Ryouta berdekatan.

Sepasang iris milik Ryouta melebar kala Seijuurou menggenggam salah satu tangannya, bahkan si pirang ini tidak menadari jika jarak wajahnya dan Seijuurou semakin mendekat. Dan tepat satu hembusan hangat menyapa permukaan wajahnya, sepasang hazel itu beralih, menatap diam iris dwiwarna Seijuurou yang entah sejak kapan melihat padanya.

Keduanya diam, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, yang terdengar hanyalah hembusan pelan Seijuurou dan napas tidak beraturan milik si pirang Ryouta. Seijuurou bisa merasakannya, sesekali Ryouta menahan napas, sesekali si pirang itu mengambil napas panjang dengan sangat cepat. Lucu sekali, seperti anak kecil yang tengah ketakutan, apa Seijuurou semenakutkan itu?

"Hei, bagaimana denganku?"

Tidak ingin menerima fakta bahwa dirinya adalah seorang yang menakutkan, dengan kening yang lembut menyentuh milik si pirang, mantap Seijuurou mengucapkannya, menyatakan perasaan yang hanya bisa dibalas dengan kedipan tidak percaya oleh si pirang. Sepertinya Ryouta mulai mengerti apa maksud dari Seijuurou.

"A—aku—"

Seijuurou menunggu, iris dwiwarna miliknya menatap penuh pada iris kembar si pirang yang kini mulai membuka mulutnya, mencoba untuk merangkaikan kata yang entah bagaimana telah diketahui oleh Seijuurou.

"... suka...Aominecchi..."

Lirih, dua kata itu berlari begitu saja, memberi rasa kecewa yang semakin menhantam si merah di atasnya. Walau kecil, namun Ryouta bisa merasakan napas tidak senang menghembus di depan wajahnya, membuat kedua irisnya menutup refleks; takut.

"Bagaimana jika memulainya denganku."

Nada itu lembut, nada yang perlahan kembali membawa sepasang iris milik si pirang, beberapa kali elusan lembut juga mendarat pada punggung tangannya.

"Belajarlah menyukaiku, sedikit demi sedikit. "

Dibandingkan dengan saran, hal ini jauh terdengar seperti permintaan untu si pirang. Entah kenapa, kedua matanya mulai memanas, ada letupan yang entah apa namanya yang kini mengisi hati si pirang.

Ada perasaan...

"Aku mencintaimu."

...senang.

Dan bertepatan setelah itu, satu kecupan lembut mendarat pada kedua bibir Ryouta. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan kala kedua matanya kembali menutup. Tidak ada penolakan, tidak ada protes, bukan tangisan sedih, juga bukan penyesalan. Ada rasa hangat yang entah bagaimana mulai menyentuhnya.

Seijuurou yang tidak menemukan penolakan dari Ryouta segera melepaskan ciumannya, akan sangat berbahaya jika dia meneruskan itu semua. Walau bagaimanapun Seijuurou masih tidak ingin melakukan hal lebih sebelum Ryouta membalas perasaannya (sebenarnya dia hanya tidak ingin melakukan hal 'semacam' itu di tempat seperti ini.)

Ryouta membuka kedua mata, perlahan kembali menatap Seijuurou yang kini memberikan sebuah senyum untuknya. Hal yang sukses membuatnya memerah, wajahnya memanas, entah karena malu, senang atau mungkin karena memang keadaan mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Yang pasti, ada debaran serta letupan aneh yang mengisi hatinya.

"Akashicchi... aku... akan menyukaimu ssu..."

Lirih kalimat itu diucapkan, menciptakan pelebaran tidak percaya pada kedua iris sang dwiwarna. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama. Seijuurou beranjak dari tempatnya, tangan yang masih menggenggam milik Ryouta terangkat, menarik pelan, dan bertahap membawa si pirang ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku bukan penunggu yang baik, jadi cepatlah menyukaiku."

Kalimat itu dibisikkan, membuat Ryouta tidak bisa menahan rasa panas yang semakin menjalari wajahnya.

Namun jauh dibalik semua itu, rasa hangat yang diciptakan oleh pelukan sang kapten sangatlah nyaman. Membuat sadar dan tidak sadar kedua tangan Ryouta kini bergerak, membalas pelukan yang diberikan padanya; erat menenggelamkan wajah pada pundak sang kapten.

"Akashicchi... _arigatou_..."

* * *

 **-OMAKE-**

* * *

"Oi, Tetsu ayo pulang."

"Ha'i, Aomine-kun."

Dari sudut ruangan sepasang hazel mengawasi, entah apa arti tatapannya ketika pasangan _hikari-kage_ itu mulai menunjukkan kemesraan mereka—bersiap untuk pergi dengan kedua tangan saling bertaut.

Ryouta menghela napas, lelah rasanya melihat mereka berdua, tidak berselang lama setelah itu dirasanya sebuah tepukan mendarat pada pundak, menghentikan niatnya untuk segara mengambil tas kemudian keluar dari ruang ganti, Ryouta justru merasakan firasat buruk atas hal ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Ryouta?"

Benar saja. Pernyataan itu mau tidak mau membuat Ryouta memutar kepalanya; menemukan senyum 'manis' dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang segera mengerimkan alarm berbahaya pada otaknya.

"A—aku, A—Aka—"

Belum sempat si pirang menyelesaikan kalimatnya Seijuurou segera menarik kerah leher Ryouta, memaksa Ryouta untuk mendekat dan dengan sedikit kekuatan si merah telah berhasil menyatukan bibir mereka. Membuat Ryouta (dan beberapa orang yang tengah berada di ruang ganti) mengalami keterkejutan ringan.

Satu sampai dua menit terlewat, sebagian dari penghuni ruangan sudah mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, sebagian malu—akibat erangan kecil yang dibuat oleh si pirang, sebagian yang lain takut—terima kasih untuk tatapan tajam yang sengaja dibuat oleh si merah.

Seijuurou melepaskan ciuman mereka, kedua iris dwiwarna miliknya dapat melihat bagaimana rona muka si pirang, manis sekali orang yang kini menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak begitu suka ketika mau mulai memperhatikan orang lain, Ryouta."

Tenang, namun jelas ketidaksukaan berada dalam kalimatnya, setelah satu bulan menjalin hubungan, Seijuurou mulai menunjukkan warna aslinya. Meskipun dia mengatakan akan 'menunggu' yang dia lakukan jauh dari kata menunggu itu sendiri. Pelan, namun pasti Seijuurou telah menunjukkan sisi penguasa miliknya.

Keberuntungan atau kesialan, terjebak dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou memang telah membuat Ryouta lupa pada perasaan tak berbalasnya. Namun sayang, tekanan dan serangan yang didapat benar-benar bukan perkara mudah untuknya.

"Akashicchi... bukan orang baik ssu..."

Mendengar itu, Seijuurou hanya bisa menunjukkan senyum penuh kemenangan, tidak membantah bahkan berkesan menyetujui dengan apa yang telah Ryouta ucapkan. Dari awal bukankah dia memang bukan orang baik?

 **-FIN?-**

* * *

 **A/N:** Yosh! kembali lagi bersama saya~

Setelah sekian lama gak nulis tentang dua orang ini, saya rasa fic kali ini banyak kurangnya, apalagi diksinya. Maafkan saya /bungkuk/ kalau ada saran atau masukan, atau mungkin komen, tolong kasih tahu saya ya ^^


End file.
